


Катастрофа

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [12]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Они, сидели и напивались друг напротив друга наедине в закрытом кабинете и разговор свернул в какое-то слишком интимное русло. Чем это могло закончиться, если не катастрофой?





	Катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

> как всегда ООС и возможно вообще АТГ. два слова - РУКИ ПАЙКА. бездуховный прон без сюжета и какого-либо смысла. небечено.

Кажется, все изменилось в тот момент, когда Эш сидя в столовой услышал разговор за соседним столиком. Сидевшие там девушки — Тилли, Ово и Детмер — что-то активно обсуждали и смеялись. Эш бы не стал обращать на них внимания если бы Тилли достаточно громко не произнесла:  
  
— Вам смешно, это ведь не вы через пять минут знакомства заявили капитану Пайку, что у него красивые пальцы…  
  
Эш подумал, что это всего лишь преувеличение.  
  
А потом ему довелось увидеть капитана Пайка в кресле пилота и то как порхали его руки над консолью управления, чтобы удержать шаттл на курсе и не дать темпоральному разлому мотать его как консервную банку в море, Эш понял, что именно имела в виду Тилли.

***

Они сидели друг напротив друга в кабинете Пайка. Кресла возможно были слишком удобные для рабочей обстановки и Эш собирался спросить о них, но передумал. Его внимание привлекло то, как Пайк держал в руках бокал с виски, как крутил его в пальцах — словно любовался тем как теплый свет проходил через терпкую жидкость.  
  
В этом и была загвоздка — в ладонях Пайка. После того злосчастного обеда в столовой и слов Тилли Эш начал неосознанно приглядываться к рукам капитана. А потом тот не поделил с Эшем тумблер в шаттле, слишком завораживающе крутил в руках бейдж… В какой-то момент Эш поймал себя на том, что Тилли была более чем права.  
  
— Почему вы так на меня смотрите?  
  
Голос Пайка вырвал Эша из размышлений и от любования пальцами Пайка. Хотя Эш конечно же предпочел бы не находиться на расстоянии, а подойти поближе, прикоснуться, может быть даже позволить себе поцеловать Пайка в…  
  
Он не дал себе развить эту мысль.  
  
— Да так, задумался, — солгал Эш. Судя по всему, лжец из него был так себе — Пайк прищурился, словно хотел внимательнее рассмотреть Эша.  
  
— Для агента Секции 31 вы слишком легко выпускаете все свои намерения в мимику, — произнес Пайк и отхлебнул из бокала. Он сделал это как-то резко и несколько капель виски стекли через край к нему на руку и Пайк не придумал ничего лучше чем слизать их с собственных пальцев.  
  
Эш прикусил нижнюю губу — до боли, чтобы немного отрезвить себя. Он выпил не так много, чтобы опьянеть как следует, но Пайк держал в своем баре нереплицированный алкоголь, от которого начинали гореть щеки, тепло разливалось по всему телу и самые шальные мысли звучали громче рациональных.  
  
— И что по-вашему у меня на уме? — спросил Эш. Свой бокал буквально с одним глотком виски он давно оставил на подлокотнике кресла — чтобы использовать его в случае самых неприятных вопросов, отвлечься, сменить тему.  
  
— Нас с вами тянет друг к другу, — выпалил Пайк. Он откинулся в кресле и только сейчас Эш заметил, как порозовело лицо и заблестели глаза Пайка.  
  
Они, сидели и напивались друг напротив друга наедине в закрытом кабинете и разговор свернул в какое-то слишком интимное русло. Чем это могло закончиться, если не катастрофой?  
  
— Ладно, — Эш кивнул. — Если вы так проницательны, то, наверное, предугадаете что я хочу сделать?  
  
Пайк поставил свой уже пустой бокал на подлокотник и взглянул Эшу прямо в глаза. А потом еще раз облизал большой палец на правой руке.  
  
Кажется, Эш не то вдохнул слишком громко, не то чуть ли не застонал и тихий гул переборок не смог заглушить этот звук полный отчаяния. Видимо стоило сбежать отсюда, пока была возможность, но Эш чувствовал себя почти что загипнотизированным и неспособным перестать смотреть на Пайка.  
  
— Идите сюда, — Пайк хлопнул ладонью себе по колену, явно приглашая Эша приблизиться. И Эш бы последовал за этим негласным приказом, но стоило ему двинуться в сторону Пайка он понял, что ноги его почему-то не держат. Виски сотворил с ним странную вещь и тепло все еще разливающееся по телу делало все конечности Эша ватными, тяжелыми и непослушными.  
  
Эш сполз с кресла и чуть ли не на четвереньках преодолел разделяющие его и Пайка пару метров.  
  
Ладони Эша легли Пайку на бедра и в этот момент он почувствовал опору и силы достаточные, чтобы приблизиться, встать на колени. Ощутить тепло Пайка с обеих сторон, оказаться настолько рядом, что при желании Эш мог наконец-то прикоснуться к вожделенным рукам.  
  
Пайк наклонился к Эшу, медленно, поцеловал обхватив его лицо ладонями. Эш подумал о том, что может быть стоило бы действительно забраться к Пайку на колени, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними до минимума.  
  
Но когда Пайк немного отстранился, давая возможность отдышаться вместе с кислородом Эшу в голову ударило осознание. Руки Пайка все еще касались его лица и Эш не придумал ничего лучше, чем повернуть голову и поцеловать его правую ладонь.  
  
— Так все-таки руки, мистер Тайлер? — с каким-то удивлением, а может быть и весельем спросил Пайк. Вместо ответа Эш повторил поцелуй, на этот раз больше сконцентрировавшись на большом пальце — проследил губами к его основанию, чувствуя, как от кожи Пайка едва заметно пахнет пролитым на нее виски.  
  
Пайк не сопротивлялся. Судя по тому, что успевал замечать Эш, зажмурившись от накатившего ощущения удовлетворения так это то, что Пайк и сам был более чем заинтересован в происходящем. Он наблюдал и кажется даже перестал дышать, когда Эш позволил себе взять его большой палец в рот и не скупясь на слюну облизал его.  
  
Казалось, что лучше уже не будет.  
  
Но вместо того чтобы позволить Эшу и дальше наслаждаться своими пальцами Пайк развел руки в разные стороны — словно желая остановиться на мгновение и создать момент ясности.  
  
Может быть именно это и было нужно Эшу — чтобы посмотреть на Пайка целиком, без его ладоней в поле зрения. Чтобы понять одну вещь, простую как прописную истину. Руки — это особое удовольствие, но Эш согласился бы получить Пайка целиком, если такое было возможно.  
  
И судя по всему Пайк понял это. Видимо считал по взгляду. На мгновение Эш подумал о том, что неужели он действительно настолько предсказуем и Пайк видит его насквозь? Но эти мысли быстро улетучились, потому что Эш решил, что сейчас самое время еще раз поцеловать Пайка.  
  
Он потянулся к нему, прижимаясь к Пайку как можно теснее. Эш ощутил пальцы Пайка у себя на затылке, забравшиеся в волосы и от этого прикосновения по всему телу побежали мурашки. И в попытке хоть как-то унять их и сохранить крупицы контроля Эш почувствовал собственным животом то, как сильно Пайк был возбужден.  
  
Быть может это не самая удачная идея, которая могла прийти Эшу, но нужно признать, думал он сейчас далеко не головой.  
  
Он оторвался от губ Пайка, выпрямился и посмотрел на его пах, воочию убедившись, что ему это не показалось.  
  
— Позволите увидеть вас… за работой, сэр? — вопрос слетел с языка Эша быстрее чем он успел осознать то насколько он пошло звучит. Пайк однако нахмурился, словно ему не понравилась формулировка выбранная Эшем. Но через мгновение на его лице проскользнула едва заметная улыбка и стало ясно, что теперь Пайк явно решил идти до конца.  
  
— Я думаю, нет смысла останавливаться на половине пути, — произнес он и начал медленно расстегивать брюки. Эшу казалось, что он не знал куда смотреть — наблюдать за тем как действовали руки Пайка справляясь с формой или…  
  
Собственное возбуждение Эша резко нахлынуло словно его ударили в солнечное сплетение, расползлось мелкой дрожью по телу и остановилось где-то в паху. Он может быть и коснулся бы себя, помогая справиться с этой внезапной проблемой, но не мог оторвать взгляда от Пайка. Вернее, от того как он обхватил правой ладонью свой член и начал, не торопясь мастурбировать.  
  
Эш чувствовал, как Пайк смотрел на него, но не мог поднять голову и перестать следить за рукой, за большим пальцем, кружащим по головке… Воздух, наполненный запахом желания, встал у Эша поперек горла, а во рту отчего-то скопилось слишком много слюны.  
  
Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем наклониться и припасть губами к движению, совершенно не зная, чего хотелось касаться и облизывать сильнее — руку Пайка или его член. Иногда Эш чувствовал, как у него во рту оказывалось и то, и другое, а порой что-то одно. Действия Эша от этого не менялись — он облизывал, сосал, оставлял слюну везде где мог дотянуться, жалел, что не может взять больше, потому что он хотел…  
  
Тяжелое дыхание Пайка стало частым и рваным и судя по всему стоило удвоить усилия, чтобы подарить ему удовольствие за то, что он позволил касаться своих рук. Но вместо того, чтобы вогнать член как можно глубже в глотку Эша, Пайк мягко отстранил его свободной рукой — он явно хотел, чтобы все случилось иначе.  
  
Пайк начал быстро дрочить себе, неосознанно выгибаясь на кресле, напрягаясь всем телом и Эш глядя на него ощущал неприятную пустоту и исчезающее с языка фантомное давление налитого кровью горячего члена и скользких пальцев, охвативших его…  
  
Семя белоснежной лентой брызнуло Пайку на ладонь, испачкав пальцы и форму на животе Эша — но это была такая мелочь, что он даже и не сразу заметил.  
  
Сейчас Эш смотрел Пайку прямо в глаза, ловил в его довольном и немного шальном серо-ртутном взгляде одно единственное желание. Пайку не нужно было произносить его вслух, чтобы Эш понял — ему даже необязательно думать об этом.  
  
Эш снова наклонился к паху Пайка, но на этот раз чтобы вылизать его пальцы, усыпанные белыми каплями. Пройтись языком по костяшкам, исследовать каждый сгиб, проследовать за линией жизни на ладони и снова встретить губами большой палец, теперь уже впитавший каждой складкой кожи запах и вкус Пайка…  
  
Эш почти не заметил, как кончил — настолько его поглотило желание исследовать руки Пайка.  
  
Когда он наконец-то пришел в себя, то обнаружил что его голова лежит у Пайка на коленях, а сам Эш все еще уместился между его ног, на полу возле кресла. Похоже, что Эш немного отключился, слизывая с пальцев Пайка его сперму.  
  
— Мы можем переместиться в более удобное место, если хотите, — произнес Пайк. Он снова звучал как обычно, словно ни виски, ни недавний оргазм не повлияли на него. И его случайный любовник не сидел у него в ногах.  
  
Эш помотал головой. Ему совершенно не хотелось двигаться, может он бы даже и уснул в такой неудобной позе — тем более что всего секунду назад Пайк начал перебирать пальцами его волосы.  
  
— Как пожелаете, — ответил Пайк и через секунду добавил: — Компьютер, свет на двадцать процентов.  
  



End file.
